Country Girls Members
This page consists of all current and former members of the Hello! Project group Country Girls (formerly known as Country Musume). Following the decision for Country Girls to become semi-active in June 2017, three of Country Girls' current members are also concurrent members of other Hello! Project groups for their main activities. Members Current Members } | align="center" bgcolor="#ff8c00" | | align="center" bgcolor="#ff8c00" | | align="center" bgcolor="#ff8c00" | | align="center" bgcolor="#ff8c00" | | align="center" bgcolor="#ff8c00" | | align="center" bgcolor="#ff8c00" | | align="center" bgcolor="#ff8c00" | |- align="center" | |color = #FF8C00}} |Yamaki Risa (山木梨沙) |October 14, 1997 (age ) |Tokyo | rowspan="1" colspan="1" |B | rowspan="3" colspan="1" |November 5, 2014 |'Lime' |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013-2014) Morning Musume 12ki Member "Mirai Shoujo" Audition Finalist |- align="center" | |Morito Chisaki (森戸知沙希) |February 19, 2000 (age ) |Tochigi |A |'Orange' |Former CoCoRo Gakuen member Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! participant, Concurrent member of Morning Musume (2017-Present) |- align="center" | |color = #FF8C00}} |Ozeki Mai (小関舞) |February 10, 2002 (age ) |Tokyo |O |'Medium Blue' |(Golden) Audition! finalist |- align="center" | |Yanagawa Nanami (梁川奈々美) |January 6, 2002 (age ) |Kanagawa | colspan="1" |A | rowspan="2" |November 5, 2015 | |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2015) Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! participant, Concurrent member of Juice=Juice (2017-Present) |- align="center" | |Funaki Musubu (船木結) |May 10, 2002 (age ) |Osaka |O |'Yellow' |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013-2015) Morning Musume 12ki Member "Mirai Shoujo" Audition Finalist, Concurrent member of ANGERME (2017-Present) |- | colspan="8" | |- align="center" | |Satoda Mai (里田まい) |March 29, 1984 (age ) |Hokkaido |A |January 2, 2002 |N/A |'Supervisor' Hello! Project graduate |} Former Members } | align="center" bgcolor="ff8c00"| | align="center" bgcolor="ff8c00"| | align="center" bgcolor="ff8c00"| | align="center" bgcolor="ff8c00"| | align="center" bgcolor="ff8c00"| | align="center" bgcolor="ff8c00"| | align="center" bgcolor="ff8c00"| | align="center" bgcolor="ff8c00"| |- align="center" | |Kobayashi Azusa (小林梓) |January 30, 1977 (age ) |Tokyo |AB | rowspan="3" |April 27, 1999 |August 23, 1999 |N/A |'Leader' (1999.04.27–08.23) |- align="center" | |Yanagihara Hiromi (柳原尋美) |October 17, 1979 |Chiba |A |July 16, 1999 |N/A |Died July 16, 1999 (age 19) |- align="center" | |Rinne (りんね) |February 6, 1981 (age ) |Hokkaido |B |October 13, 2002 |N/A |'Leader' (2000.05.01–2002.10.13) |- align="center" | |Asami (あさみ) |July 17, 1984 (age ) |Hokkaido |O |May 1, 2000 | rowspan="2" |January 28, 2007 |N/A |'Leader' (2002.10.14–2007.01.28) |- align="center" | |Miuna (みうな) |February 12, 1987 (age ) |Shizuoka |O |April 27, 2003 |N/A | |- align="center" | |Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永桃子) |March 6, 1992 (age ) |Chiba |O | rowspan="3" colspan="1" |November 5, 2014 |June 30, 2017 |'Pink' |'Playing Manager' (2014-2017) Hello! Project Kids member (2002-2017) Former Berryz Koubou member (2004-2015) |- align="center" | |color = #7F38EC}} |Inaba Manaka (稲場愛香) |December 27, 1997 (age ) |Hokkaido |B |August 4, 2016 |'Italian Red' |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013-2014) Former PEACEFUL sub-leader |- align="center" | |Shimamura Uta (島村嬉唄) |June 24, 2000 (age ) |Kanagawa |O |June 12, 2015 |'Daisy' |(Golden) Audition! finalist |} Leadership Other important positions include: *Satoda Mai as supervisor (2014–present) *Tsugunaga Momoko as playing manager (2014–2017) Members Colors Each Country Girls member has their own color for outfits and merchandise to distinguish between each member. Heritage Members Colors Notable Tenures As Country Girls= Members Line-Ups See Also *Country Musume Shin Member Audition *Morning Musume Category:Country Girls Category:Country Musume Leaders Category:1st Generation Country Musume Category:2nd Generation Country Musume Category:3rd Generation Country Musume Category:4th Generation Country Musume Category:Country Musume Graduates Category:5th Generation Country Girls Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:6th Generation Country Girls Category:14th Generation Category:Juice=Juice Category:6th Generation ANGERME